xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
List of Molecular Abilities
These many unique and special abilities all have to do with anything and everything ''that all molecules and atoms are entirely made up of: *'Molecular Acceleration:' speeding up molecules to the extent that they either catch fire or melt or speeding one's own molecules up. *'Molecular Adhesion:' the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move your body at will even without overt locomotive features. *'Molecular Alteration:' the ability to alter your molecular structure to the structure of anything you touch. *'Molecular Cleaning:' the ability to clean toxic or contaminated molecules. Ex: cleaning the poison out of water or the toxic molecules out of the air so you can breath. *'Molecular Cloning:' ability to have an advanced form of meiosis. All your cells and molecules duplicate themselves at the exact same time, creating a clone. *'Molecular Combination:' can mix the molecules of any objects. *'Molecular Combustion:' speeding up molecules so much that they tear causing an explosion. *'Molecular Copying:' the ability to copy another's molecules and shapeshift into a copy of them. *'Molecular Deceleration:' slowing down molecules to make something move in slow-motion. *'Molecular Destabilization:' suppresses the atomic charge, that causes protons and electronics to disintigrate into dust. *'Molecular Dispersion:' splitting the molecules and sending them through space, destroying the desired target. *'Molecular Distortion:' ability to move through solid matter by disabling binding forces, causing the matter to crumble, or break down as you pass through it. *'Molecular Immobilization:' stopping the molecules of something in motion so that it completely stops moving. *'Molecular Inhibition:' lowering the temperature of molecules so that something freezes. *'Molecular Manipulation:' manipulating molecules to change the form of something. *'Molecular Moisture Conversion:' ability to transform people into moisture molecules and transport them over great distances. *'Molecular Moisture Inversion:' ability to freeze all of someone's water molecules. *'Molecular Oscillation:' ability to vibrate one's molecules at a high frequency. *'Molecular Reapplication:' can put dispersed molecules back together. *'Molecular Replication and Creation:' can literally create one's very ''own ''molecules and atoms should they be disintegrated exponentially. Example: replicate or create new molecules of oxygen to can breathe in a close place. *'Molecular Reversion:' can revert any object or person back to its original form that has been tampered with by another Molecular Ability. *'Molecular Separation:' can separate molecules that are mixed together. Ex; separating air and water molecules underwater to create air bubbles. *'Molecular Teleportation:' can disperse molecules of an object or one's self and move them somewhere else. *'Molecular Transmutation': the ability to alter the molecular structure of beings/objects. Applications *Antimatter Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Disintegration *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation *Intangibility *Molecular Manipulation *Weather Manipulation via Elemental Manipulation *May grant Mitosis Manipulation. *And many more if user is skilled enough. *If user is exposed and skilled enough, he/she can perform many feats and have control over anything that has to do with Molecular Activity. Known Users Known Items *Nanites (Generator Rex) *The Omega-One Nanite (Generator Rex) by shielding and protecting its desired host, Rex, from such abilities *The Molecular Destabilzer (Generator Rex) *The Omega-One Nanite (Generator Rex) equipped with a nanite self-replicating program that allows it to exponentially create more and more active nanites to its host, Rex *Particual Accelerator (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Mental Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists Category:Molecular Manipulation